The Golden Hunterss of The Silver Moon
by hadescabin1999
Summary: Oringally on my other account, AlchemyDaughterofApollo. This follows Alchemy Daughter of Apollo and Hunter of Artermis. Read to learn more. M rating due to dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO/HoO/Kane Chronicles/ Magnus Chase characters and any significant events within those series I may or may not use in any of my FanFiction's that I will post I don't own. All rights to them go to Rick Riordan.**

 **I only own my OC Alchemy Ashworth.**

 **NOTE THIS WHOLE STORY IS GOING TO BE IN ALCHEMY'S POV. THERE WILL BE SOME PLACES THAT PERCY'S POV WILL BE NECESSARY, SO HIS POV WILL BE THERE BUT ONLY WHEN NECESSARY!.**

"My name is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase's boyfriend. Make her cry and you will pay." Is a normal people speaking (aka mortals and demigods)

" **I will turn you into a bottle-nosed dolphin and send you back to your father!"** Is immortals talking (aka the gods and titans)

" _Die!"_ Is one of the following either a kindly one speaking. Or a Saydir (SP?) speaking or s nymph, or Chiron.

' _A kindly one is nearby.'_ Is one of Artemis' wolves speaking to a hunter.

 **Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Alchemy Ashworth, and welcome to the hell I call life.

My life is pretty messed up. Here is a quick version of my childhood. On the day I was born my mother died giving birth to me, and my father abandoned me because I killed her. So I was placed in foster care, and on my sixth birthday I was adopted by a seemingly nice couple. This couple, who was nice to me only during the four minute car ride to their apartment in Covington Kentucky, ( **quick geography lesson. In the Tri-State Area there's a well known city called Cincinnati OH. Cincinnati is only on the OH side of the tri-states. On the KY side is the cities of Covington and Newport)** Once we got to the shoddy apartment building, they showed their true colors. My adoptive father would beat me nightly when his wife was at work. Then the next morning, every morning, when I told her she would beat me again, yell at me about he would never do that. After she was done shouting, she would refuse to give me breakfast and lunch money and would just get me onto the bus to my hellish school. Once at school, a place which I had no friends, I was bullied and called a demon, murderer and much more. Due to some person, likely the social worker, slipped out on my birth and about my father's abandonment. Once I got home from school, I will tell my "father" about the bullying and he wouldn't feed me and then beat me as a punishment. The only time I ever got to eat was once a week where I got to escape, my "father" had his guy night out, to my nice elderly neighbor and she was the only one who would believe me and make sure I got fed enough and sneak me enough snacks to last me till the next week, into my room, to eat in the dead of night. She was my light in the hell I had to call life, but sadly she died last year, on my 12th birthday. The next day, I ran away.

My thirteenth birthday is coming up, and I got a gut feeling that I am close to a haven.

 **Line Break ~ In this line break I am saying Hello to the Stars for Bob the Titan; "Bob says Hi"**

I have been running for God knows how long with strange creatures that are following me and trying to kill me. As I am running, I see a huge Pine Tree on the crest of the hill in the forest I am in. As I reached the peak of the hill, I can see an old farmhouse and strawberry fields in the distance, I can hear people shouting about something nearby but before I could absorb what they said my world went black.

I just had the best sleep in my life, since foster care. I sat up groggily in the comfy bed that I was placed in. I did a quick scan of the room I was in, I first saw a poster of a half man, half donkey thing with a thermometer in its mouth saying something I couldn't make out. The next thing, or someone, I saw was in the corner of the room he had black hair and brown eyes, we made eye contact and I asked in a hoarse whisper, "Where am I?"

Surprisingly enough he could hear me, and told me "you are in the infirmary at Camp Half-blood we found you three nights ago on the 15th of January near Thalia's tree."

"What's Camp Half-Blood and where is this place?" I inquired while eyeing him suspiciously as I don't trust males after what happened to me.

"Camp Half-blood is a haven for people like us." He started, but I immediately interrupted him.

"Like us?! Like the mentality insane and demonic like people like me?!" I bellowed at him.

"Mentality insane depends on the person, but demonic definitely not. What I mean is you're not normal, but I would like to know your story, my name is Michael Yew ( **a/n: yes, Michael did have black hair and brown eyes according to CampHalfBlood wikia)** and I was the one who found you and took care of you while you were unconscious." He stated with a voice that I couldn't argue with.

I gave an exasperated sigh and told him this,"My name is Alchemy Ashworth **,** I don't know my mom, due to she died giving birth to me and my father abandoned me due to I killed her. I was then placed in foster care. At six I was adopted by a couple who abused me all three ways. At school I had no friends and I was bullied. My nice old neighbor took care of my once a week. And she died last year on my birthday and the next day I ran away. And found my way here." This version that I gave him was the shortened and cleaned.

"You still haven't answered my second question," I told him. He felt different from all other males that I met, like in someway we are related or connected.

"I didn't now, did I. Well sorry princess, Camp Half-blood is located in Long Island, New York." Michael replied with a snarky and sarcastic attitude and tone of voice, I changed my opinion about him. He is exactly like the other males, well in attitude at least.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Michael said "Well aren't ya coming Princess, the director and the activities' director are waiting to see you. And the director isn't patience at all." He started his statement snarky but then his tone at the ending was serious and fearful.

I took his hidden message as in to not keep the director waiting, so I stood up and followed him outside of the room. We walked through the large farm house, to the wrap around porch on the side that you could see the sound, a fat man sat and a man with a horse's body stood there. The man/horse creature saw me and in a kind a friendly voice that I knew I could trust he asked _,"Now, why don't you introduce yourself now dear, my name is Chiron and I am a centaur I know that Michael asked for your story but I want to hear it for myself."_

"My name is Alchemy Ashworth, and here is my tale of my crappy life…" I stated at first and then I gave him the full version and the uncensored version as well. **(please note I am not going to write it out, due to you already read it. And the uncensored means not all the cussing from her memory. So you already got it.)** As I told my story, Chiron and Michael had looks of horror on their faces.

" _I am so sorry, you had to go all through that."_ Chiron said after I finished my tale.

I looked at him with teared filled eyes and questioned "you mean that don't you?"

" _Yes, yes I do."_ He said in a parental voice.

" **Now, now don't cry in my presents Alicia Catworthy! My name is Dyonisis** (SP?) **but you will call me Mr. D nothing more nothing else."** The fat man, now known as Dionysus said in a grumpy tone.

" _Now Michael show her around camp and show her cabin 11, and I will make sure there will be a bunk for her."_ Chiron told Michael.


	2. Author Note

Hey guys since I started this story back in January, I have remade my OC Alchemy Ashworth so I'm going to rewrite the first two chapters completely before I start on the third


End file.
